


Click

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s your last day at the office and you’re pretty bummed about it, but J.J. catches you humming along to a band he likes and he invites you back to his place to listen to more music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Click

You sit at your desk—well, not really your desk anymore since today is your last day. But you still sit here, working on your last project for RWBY v2, and bob your head along to the music flowing through your headphones. “Come Back” by White Denim, a new band you and your friend found out about that was from right here in Austin. You look around you for a minute, looking at the other freelancers as well as the regular staff, and you sigh. The song is making the moment too bittersweet. You’re hoping to come back for v3—or for anything really. Hell, they could hire you to clean the toilets and you’d happily do it. Maybe. RT is a great place to work, and it’s not like you’re never going to see these people again! You totally made friends with most of them and you all have plans to hang out during the down time. But still, you won’t see each other almost every day and work until the wee hours of the morning in the RT offices. No more Team Lads Action News Team running in while you’re all trying to work, no more ‘Read This!’ recaps, just no more being a part of what makes RT—well, RT. Oh, no. You’ve bummed yourself out. You save your work, toss your headphones on the desk, and stand up to stretch. You walk out to the kitchen, humming along to the music still playing in your head, and grab a soda from the fridge.

“That wouldn’t happen to be White Denim you’re hummin’, would it?” You turn to see J.J. standing across the kitchen from you.

“I’m surprised you got that from my horrible humming.” You smile and blush a little, moving over to sit on a stool at the table.

“It wasn’t so bad. So, you’re a fan?” He walks to the fridge, pulling a water out and sitting across from you at the table.

“I don’t know how you define fan. I mean, my friend and I just heard about them the other day and I’ve just been listening to them almost non-stop since.”

“Fan enough for me. Have you heard Tune-Yards?” You shake your head. “Hospitality?” Another shake. He leans back on the stool slightly. “You are missing out. What are you doing after work?”

“What?”

“After work? I have all their albums at my apartment, plus more that you might like. You should come over and listen to them—if you want to.” He looks over at you expectantly.

“Well, today’s my last day here. I was just gonna pick up some take out and go home—and that sounds really sad when I say it out loud.”

“Riiiight. I forgot you were a freelancer. You all don’t have anything planned for today?”

“Nah, not for today. I mean it’s Wednesday. We have plans for a dinner/drink thing on Friday, though. A lot of the permanent RWBY staffers are going as well. We all have each other’s numbers, so it’s not goodbye forever. And fingers crossed for volume 3, ya know?” You take a drink of your soda.

“So, do you have any jobs lined up after this?” You scrunch up your face.

“I have an interview on Monday at a coffee shop, but no work-work stuff like this, unfortunately.”

“That sucks. So, you wanna come over to my place then?” He smiles over at you.

“That sounds a hell of a lot better than sitting in my dark apartment eating alone. I’ll be off around 4.” You look up at the clock on the wall. Only two more hours to go. J.J. sits for a minute thinking.

“I could get off around that time as well. We could go get some grub then head over to my place. Sound good?”

“Sounds good.”

“Alright, I’ll see you out front at 4 then. See ya, Y/N.” J.J. stands with his water bottle in hand, gives you a little salute, and then walks off toward the annex. You finish up your soda, rinse out the can, and toss it. You go back to your desk and sit, about to put on your headphones.

“Hang on a sec, Y/N, you got any plans tonight?” You turn to see César, another freelancer on RWBY.

“Yeah, I actually just made plans with J.J.”

“Did he offer to show you his portfolio?” He wiggles his eyebrows at you. You laugh and push him away.

“Shut up, he did not. We were talking about music and he has some bands he wants me to listen to.”

“Oh uh, you make sure to call me in the morning and tell me all about these ‘bands.’” He laughs and walks back to his desk. You turn back around, shaking your head, before putting your headphones back on and getting back to work.

An hour later, you sigh as you save your work for the last time and turn off the computer. You look around at some of the other freelancers and see them just sitting, staring at blank screens. Seems you all finished early today, but no one wants to leave just yet. You roll your chair over to César’s and nudge him with your foot.

“César, I’m sad. I don’t want to go.” He nudges you back.

“None of us do. I think we’re all just gonna hang out until 4 though. You know: grab the pillows, random chairs, and bean bags laying around and just hang out in front of the green screen.” You nod and follow the couple of freelancers around the room, grabbing assorted sitting things, and then piling it all in front of the green screen. You guys grab snacks and drinks from the kitchen before sitting around and chatting for the next hour. Every so often, Kerry or Miles would drop in—sometimes, quite literally.

“Oh man, I’m so sad to see you guys go.” Miles says from beside you on the beanbag. “You all did such a great job, and I can’t wait until volume 3 is in production so you can come back.”

“Aw, you sweet talker you. But yeah, you better invite me back.” You nudge his shoulder with yours.

“You’re a good group, dudes! I just wish we could keep you on full time. Don’t know what we’d have you do since all your work is done, but you know. I would definitely like to keep this group together for as long as I can for RWBY. We’re all still on for Friday, right?”

“As far as I know, yeah.”

“Fantastic! I have to get back to work, and it’s almost 4, so I’ll see you guys Friday.” He gives you a little hug before he gets up, heading back to his desk. You sit around talking till 4 when you say goodbye to everyone. You make sure you have everyone’s cell number or Twitter handle, put away a couple pillows, grab your things, take another long look at your desk, and finally walk out of the studio. Walking through the hall to the front of the lobby, you spot J.J. waiting out front. You step out to find the weather has changed from this morning’s ‘nice and sunny’ to ‘cloudy and looking like rain.’ Perfect. It matches your mood. J.J. turns, a smile on his face.

“I was thinking about sushi. What do you say?”

“Sounds good, let’s go.”

——-

You pull up to his apartment, almost an hour later, after grabbing your food to go and making your way through traffic. The rain started while you were at the sushi place, and of course, people were having a hard time driving in the rain. J.J. parks in his assigned spot and looks over at you.

“We’re going to have to make a run for it. I’ve got my keys in my hand, and we’re going to that one over there.” He points to a door not that far away as thunder rolls in the distance. “You ready?” You grab your bag and the bag of food and nod your head. “Alright, let’s go!” You both throw open your respective doors, slam them shut, and run to the door. He rams the key into the doorknob and pushes the door open, motioning for you to go in first. You rush in, dripping on the linoleum. “Okay,” J.J. slams the door behind you. “That wasn’t too bad. We’re not too wet, right?” You look over at him as water drips from your nose. “Right. Hang on, I’ll go get towels.” He quickly makes his way to the back of the apartment as you push your hair back from your face and try to mop up as best as you can. J.J. comes back out with an armful of towels, handing one to you, throwing one on the floor, and then using the last one to dry his hair. “You know, I have a dryer. I can throw your things in there for you if you want, and you can wear some of my clothes.”

“Do you have anything that would fit me? You’re kinda… Really thin.” You look down at his skinny jean-clad legs. He laughs.

“I got some pajamas that would fit you. And I turned the heater on, so it should warm up in here in a minute. Come on.” He picks up the bag from the floor and walks further into the apartment. As you follow behind, clutching the towel to your chest, your teeth start to chatter. He drops the bag off on the kitchen counter, and then proceeds to the bedroom. You stand in the doorway, looking at the pictures on the walls as he digs around in a dresser. “Here you go.” He thrusts a pile of clothes at you. “I, uh, threw in some boxers as well. I didn’t know if… Other things got, uh, wet. Everything is clean though. Bathroom is through there. I’ll be in the kitchen.” He steps back so you can walk into the room, so you enter and head into the bathroom.

“Thanks, J.J.”

“No problem. Hey, do you want any coffee or tea or something warm?”

“Coffee would be fantastic, actually.”

“Okay. Just bring your wet stuff out and I’ll toss it in the dryer.” He walks out, closing the bedroom door. You walk into the bathroom, closing and locking the door out of habit. You put the clothes on the counter and toss the wet towel on the closed toilet lid. Peeling off your soaking jacking, shirt, and pants, you notice that your panties are, in fact, wet.

“Jesus Christ, I just went from the car to the door. Fucking Texas rain.” You mumble to yourself as you peel those off as well. You hear J.J. rummaging around on the other side of the bathroom wall, and then some music starting. You listen for a minute as you dry your body with the towel J.J. gave you and get dressed. You finger-comb your damp hair as best as possible, gather up your wet clothes, and then walk out of the bathroom to the living room. You walk slow, taking in J.J.’s bedroom: mattress on the floor, polaroids on the walls, guitar in the corner, 2 huge windows that you’re sure let in a lot of light when it isn’t pouring rain, and a TV across from the bed. You quickly walk out into the living room. More pictures lined the walls in there, but they looked more like old movie posters mixed with regular pictures. You find J.J. in the kitchen, dishing out the sushi. You clear your throat and he turns to you.

“Hey! I see they fit.” You look down at yourself.

“Yeah. So, uh, dryer?” You hold up the wet stuff.

“This way.” He walks to the hallway, throwing open what you had thought were closet doors. He opens up the dryer and you place the clothes in. “Okay, well your food is on its plate, and the coffee is almost done. I’ll go change now, and then start the dryer. Um, did you want socks?” You look down at your bare feet.

“If it’s not too much trouble.” He nods.

“You go eat. I’ll be out in a couple minutes with socks.” You walk into the kitchen, grabbing your plate as lightning lights up the kitchen, quickly followed by the boom of thunder. You grab your plate and walk into the living room, going over to the couch and sitting with your feet curled under you. You eat as you listen to the music. You aren’t sure who it is, but they’re good. You see J.J. walk out of the bedroom with his wet clothes, and watch as he tosses them in the dryer along with yours before turning it on. He walks out to the living room, tosses a roll of socks next to you on the couch, and heads towards the kitchen.

“So, J.J., who is this we’re listening to?” He grabs his plate from the counter and sits on the chair next to the couch.

“This is Black Rebel Motorcycle Club—their newest album: Specter at the Fest.” You sit quietly, eating, and listening to the music and the rain pelting against the window behind you with thunder shaking the windows every so often. You finish the sushi, put the plate on the arm of the couch, and sigh contently.

“I think I ate too much.” You hear a beep from the kitchen.

“Well, I hope you have room for a cup of coffee.” J.J. grabs your plate, adding it to his own, and gets up to head to the kitchen. You grab the socks he tossed at you, put them on, and then tuck your feet back under you. “How do you take your coffee?”

“Just a little bit of milk or creamer, if you have it, please.”

“Creamer it is.” He comes in with 2 steaming mugs in his hands. He hands one to you, and then curls up in the chair next to you. “So, what do you think?” He asks, pointing to the record player.

“I like ‘em. What were those other bands you mentioned? Tune…?” You look over at him.

“Tune-Yards, and then Hospitality. We’ll finish this album and then move on to them if you have the time.” You wave your hand.

“I had no plans tonight, so I have all the time in the world.” You sink down into the couch with your hands wrapped around the mug, and lay your head against the back of the couch, closing your eyes. You hear J.J. moving around, but don’t think anything of it until you hear a click. You open an eye to see a camera pointed at you. “J.J., what are you doing?”

“You don’t mind, do you? You just looked relaxed, serene even.” You blush a little. “See, look. You’re so cute when you do that.” He raises the camera up again, taking another picture.

“Ah, no, stop!” You cover your face with your hand, laughing. You hear another click. “You’re wasting pictures on me.”

“I never waste pictures, Y/N.”

“You’re making me blush like a school girl. I look like crap, J.J.” You look at him over your cup of coffee. Click. “You are such a dweeb.”

“Well, there’s a word I haven’t heard since the early 90’s!” The camera goes down and he smiles over at you.

“Yeah, well, it’s a fun word. It needs to make a comeback.” You lean forward to put your mug on the coffee table and lean back.

“Come on, come with me.” J.J. leans forward and grabs your hand, dragging you up and into the kitchen.

“What are you doing?”

“The light’s better in here.” He brings the camera up again.

“Oh no, come on.” You push his shoulder a little as you feel the blush creep up your neck again.

“Please? Just a couple more?” You look over at his puppy dog eyes and sigh.

“Okay, fine. A couple more.” He grins.

“Okay, just stay right there.” He moves back a little, and then gets down. You brush a piece of hair behind your ear and look down at him. He adjusts the camera and presses the button. Click. “Alright, now look out the window. Oh, wait! Let’s go get your coffee.” He gets up and runs to the living room as you stand in the kitchen waiting. He comes back, handing you the mug and getting back down. “Out the window!” You hold your mug up just a bit, and turn to look at the rain through the kitchen window. The wind is howling and whipping tree branches around like they’re nothing. Click.

“You having fun down there?” You look down at him on the floor.

“Yes.” You chuckle and shake your head.

“Hey, where’s Mildred?”

“In my room. I should probably go check on her. She’s not fond of storms.” J.J. gets up off the floor and walks out of the kitchen. You follow behind. You walk into the bedroom, steps behind J.J., and see him in the corner of the room standing over a colorful cage. You have no idea how you missed it the couple of times you were in the room.

“How’s she doing?”

“She’s hiding under some shavings, but I think she’s good. Just scared.” The dryer beeps in the hall. “Did you wanna change into your own clothes?” You look down at the pjs.

“Well, if I’m gonna be here for a while, I might as well use these, you know? At least they’re comfortable.” You hear the music stop in the living room.

“I’ll go put some Tune-Yards on. You stay here. Watch Mildred.” He walks past you, and you go over to the plastic cage and look in. You could see her little pink tail sticking out from under a pile of shavings. You stand and walk over to the other side of the room, looking at the pictures on the wall. Most of them were of groups of people having fun, some of J.J. alone, some of them with him and other people. Click. You turn to see J.J. in the doorway. You had failed to notice the new music floating through the apartment.

“You’re still a dweeb.”

“Yes, but I’m a dweeb with an attractive girl in my bedroom.” Whoops. The blush is back.

“You’re not going to ask me to look at your portfolio, are you?” You laugh.

“Why? Did you want to see it?”

——-

You wake up the next morning, crashed on J.J.’s sofa, to your cell phone ringing.

“‘Ello?”

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. How’d your date go?”

“César?”

“Who else? So, where are you? Wanna go out to brunch?”

“I’m, uh…”

“You’re still at his house, aren’t you?!”

“Kinda.” You sit up and look around. The rain had stopped while you were sleeping and the sky is now robin’s egg blue. Weird Texas weather at it again.

“He showed you his portfolio, didn’t he?” You sigh.

“Yes. As in he actually pulled a portfolio out and we sat on his living room floor listening to music while going through it.” It was his turn to sigh.

“Well, that’s no fun for me. So, brunch?”


End file.
